Claimed
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: When the new prince claims himself a pet all hell could break loose.
1. Claimed

Claimed

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Naruto crosses the floor in almost silence. In truth the blonde didn't have to worry about consequences. The little prince wasn't going to be punished for anything regardless. "I want him." This was about to turn into a tantrum.

Thin filament chain rattled as the raven male crossed the floor again. The vampire wasn't important to the meeting. After the females in the building had all ready stated he was a pet. The incubus prince could claim whatever he wanted as his own. Even with protest he'd still win.

"Brother, he's a pet. In a place like this even you can figure out what **kind **of pet he is." The blonde could huff and have a tantrum in the redhead's presence without her even batting an eye. Her cousin's tantrums did not phase her.

"I said I want him." No dice on a change of mind. A scene was easy for the blonde to create. After all he thrived on the attention. Karin huffs knowing her cousin wasn't going to just give up. "Gimme." The redhead looks around.

"He's not for sale." Naruto stares at the blonde when he hears the comment. Karin rolls her eyes. Obviously no one knew who they were speaking to. "He belongs to us and he stays." Naruto steps forward past the female and into the other room. Another female reaches to snatch the prince back; her hand I struck away before she can catch the blonde.

"Not for sale? I didn't say sale. I said gimme." Cobalt meets onyx as the raven male stares at the prince. Karin watches the vampire stare at her cousin in silence. The way the blonde was staring back only brought her to snicker when the vampire lowers his gaze.

"Why does a prince want a brothel pet that doesn't even cooperate in chains?" Naruto turns towards a girl with pink hair. "He's going to bite you. When he does blame your own people." The blonde laughs some. "Just know you've been warned."

"So have you." The blonde sounds too cocky to be wrong. This leaves the group of females a bit confused. The filament chain lining pale skin in an accent drops to the floor. Though slightly shorter than the vampire the incubus grins. "I'm taking him."

Protests begin as someone else steps forward. "Prince, he's a brothel pet. Are you sure?" The grin doesn't even fade. A nod from the blonde makes Karin laugh. "Wouldn't you rather take one of the others?" Naruto shakes his head.

There was shrug of shoulders before someone moves to collect a blanket for the prince. The fur doesn't stay around Naruto's shoulders though. The blonde places the pelt around the slightly taller of the pair. The reaction as someone moves to take the vampire towards the prince's coach doesn't come from the vampire.

"I told you he isn't for sale. You can't take him out of here." Karin crosses the floor as her cousin scowls. The vampire hadn't protested any gesture the prince made. He'd accepted someone else decision. "If you take him out of here I will put in a complaint to have soldiers collect him from you.

"Lady, he's the prince; meaning he's in control of those soldiers." Kakashi steps forward silently before taking a hold of the raven haired male. The masked warrior doesn't speak as he leads the other from the brothel.

Ino narrows her eyes as Naruto grins. "My prince, do you want him with the driver?" Naruto shakes his head. "Inside then?" There's a nod from the blonde. Sakura growls a bit. Karin snickers some.

"Naughty." Naruto snickers some hearing his cousin. Karin watches the other male appear confused. "My dear you haven't a clue what he is obviously." Onyx eyes blink before their owner disappears. Karin laughs, "he's an incubus, darling."

There's laughter from Karin at the look on the passing teen's face. "A succubus doesn't have room in that matter." Naruto grins some hearing Kakashi. "Also I doubt the prince would make the matter forced."

Karin laughs some as her cousin swats her harshly. Though he doesn't seem embarrassed enough to hide a moment against the passing male. "Inside, in the warmth." There's a nod from Kakashi.

_**A/N: Should I keep going?**_


	2. North

North

By: Itachi Silverwolf

Laughter is heard. Kiba glances around to find his sister stretched out lazily. He looks at Hana. "Where is he?" Hana laughs some without an answer. "You're lucky our mom ain't put him on a short leash."

"If he were on a short leash we'd all be dead Kiba." They all knew that was truth. Kiba seems to prod his sister to answer his previous question. Hana laughs some. "He's gone with a patrol." Hana soon moves to help her brother finish chores.

Tsume steps forward collecting information from the patrol. Both hunting packs and a patrolling pack would bring back information. The tall tale limp of one of the patrol pack told the alpha female the vampires among them had proved more than those about again. "You all aren't going to find things funny when he chooses not to come to your aid because of your little attacks." She would never state any of this around her daughter. Hana had fallen hard for the vampire after he proved to excel farther than the pack in combat. "Itachi, she's waiting." The only response Tsume ever received to an order she gave the vampire was a nod.

Kiba was swift to cross paths with the vampire. The teen snorts lightly to his sister wrapping her arms around the vampire's neck. It doesn't take long for her to realize the traces of blood along clothing. Hana's eyes tell something words would never. "You know how it works."

A sigh. "Because you aren't the same they insist that they have the right to challenge you." A nod in response. "It's not fair." Hana closes her eyes some.

"It may not be fair, but they can't remove me from this pack. Only your mother can." Hana looks to Kiba. "He may try, but he's a puppy playing games more than anything." She sighs to Itachi's words even though she knew they were true. "The wolves challenge each other... I don't expect them to treat me differently." As much as Hana didn't want to agree it was probably better they didn't.

[X]

Karin leans back in the seat. At this rate she'd rather travel in a separate carriage. Naruto glances towards the other side of the seat silently. The pair of cousins hadn't spoken since they'd entered the carriage. The vampire had placed himself against a side wall to sleep. "You should just go for it." Naruto shakes his head.

"It would make me no different than the brothel." Karin's eyes trace the features she could see within the folds of the blanket. "You touch him and I'll butcher you." Now the redhead was a bit angry with her cousin. The succubus narrows her eyes only to have her blonde cousin shove her with his foot. Daylight meant the vampire had no interest in the pair.

"Where the hell are we headed anyway?" Naruto grins some before muttering an answer. "Why head north? The Inuzuka control the north." Naruto nods. "Those damn wolves will have you for dinner." Karin growls a bit as her cousin laughs. "Is there a reason to head north?" Naruto nods some. "What is it?" Cobalt eyes so to the sleeping vampire. "I can't believe you claimed him and you don't even know his damn name. What are you stupid?"

Naruto looks at Karin a moment before the redhead's attention goes to staring outside the carriage. "I'm not stupid. I'll have his name soon enough." Karin laughs some. Naruto shoves her again with his foot. The carriage rocks some as it moves along. A pair of dark eyes open briefly before the vampire sinks farther in the blanket again. "I thought he was going to wake."

"If he had a reason he would, but it's not late enough for him to want to. Don't you know anything about them." Naruto shakes his head some. "Well all I know is stories. One of them says their bite can give you the same feeling as sex. Maybe better." Naruto appears confused. How could a bite cause that? "But you're not human and it's possible for a vampire to become an addict for your blood." Cobalt eyes stare some in Sasuke's direction. "You're pondering it, aren't you?" Naruto's attention goes back to his cousin. "If I were you I wouldn't do something so stupid." Karin's eyes go back to staring in the vampire's direction.


End file.
